Loophole
by furryewokazon
Summary: Santana was staring. Santana was staring and smiling at her. Oneshot sequel to 'Kissing Girls'.


Brittany was rustling around in her gym locker trying to find her favourite body wash when she felt a peculiar tingling run up her side. She could feel someone's eyes on her and she instantly snapped her head in that direction to lock eyes with none other than Santana Lopez standing down the row of lockers and staring unabashedly at her.

It was Brittany's reflex reaction to immediately look away as she too thought Santana would do when she was caught staring… but as Santana firmly held her eyes, Brittany could not contain the small, shy smile that curled her lips at Santana's blatant attention.

She was used to staring in wonder at her beautiful teammate who had caught her attention from the get go… but usually Santana would always quickly take notice and uncomfortably avoid her gaze.

Brittany was not so used to their situation being reversed all of a sudden.

It was the first time she'd had any direct contact with her new friend since they'd spent most of Saturday making out on Santana's bed following the party that had led Santana to drag her home with her and insist that Brittany explain why she would ever want to kiss a girl. Needless to say, Santana's true curiosity had been found out when Santana eventually gave in to her desires and experienced her first taste of girl on girl action with Brittany.

It had been a confusing and heartbreaking morning after that, when Santana had panicked and tried to act like it had never happened. But they had come to an understanding that perhaps did not reflect the true nature of their blossoming bond out loud… but it was enough for now and allowed them the freedom to keep on exploring their common urges in secret.

But their clashing school schedules and even the gruelling drills at Cheerios practice had seen to keeping them completely separated until now as their eyes met across the change room and a rush of nervous excitement filled Brittany up while Santana continued to stare at her.

They hadn't even talked about it or even acknowledged what they had done together since saying goodbye Saturday afternoon when it was time for Brittany to return home.

Brittany smirked to herself as she realised Santana was caught in a daydream, not even realising it herself how obvious she was being. And as Brittany took a swig of her water bottle, trying to act blasé about the whole thing but failing miserably as the smile on her lips grew; she slowly swallowed her mouthful of water and then shiftily glanced back in Santana's direction.

But Santana hadn't managed to shake herself out of her daze yet- she just carried on staring and even started to smile back at Brittany.

Brittany really couldn't believe this was happening;

Santana was staring. **Santana** was staring and smiling **at her**.

The same Santana who was terrified of anyone finding out that she really rather enjoyed kissing Brittany.

So why was she being so _obvious_?

Brittany wasn't sure if she should hiss at Santana and try to snap her out of it so she could remember where they were (as she was sure Santana would want if she were thinking straight) but a big part of Brittany- the part that she usually has to try and reign in around Santana in public- was enjoying knowing that Santana couldn't really bottle up her true feelings completely.

It gave Brittany hope for the future that she was really able to make Santana forget herself.

She was clearly getting to Santana now that Santana knew what was possible between them.

With her own secret smile Brittany turned towards the showers but couldn't help glancing back over her shoulder at Santana and sending her one last suggestive look that told her loud and clear that she knew she held Santana's undivided attention now.

The rush of power that came with that knowledge was thrilling.

The balance had shifted and Brittany was loving every second of it.

As Brittany stood beneath the soothing spray in her private cubicle she couldn't get Santana's smile out of her head. The more she thought about it she couldn't get past the idea that there was something _more_ to her smile. It wasn't the smile of friends or even of friends with benefits who entertained a little _something_ on the side…

No, Santana literally couldn't help smiling at her.

Maybe she meant more to Santana than Santana was really letting on. Santana could try and hide behind her "curiosity" and her "urges" as much as she wanted but Brittany had seen a glimpse of something more simmering there in Santana's eyes.

Now all she had to do was show Santana that it was okay to want her.

More than okay.

In fact it should really be encouraged.

Filled with a rush of adrenaline and knowing that she'd probably chicken out of what she was about to do if she stopped to think about it, Brittany turned off her shower and hastily wrapped her towel around herself. She carefully peeled back the privacy curtain to her stall and peeked out into the steamy deserted room; all of her teammates were still in the middle of taking their showers.

Brittany smiled and darted out onto the tiled floor only to stop as soon as she was standing at the curtain shielding the very next shower stall.

_Santana's shower._

Technically it wasn't anyone's shower but when Brittany joined the squad and had taken to watching Santana go about her regular routine, it had become clear that some of her movements had simply become habit… and showering in this particular stall was just something the feisty Latina tended to do.

So of course Brittany had made an effort to "claim" the shower next to it as her own- as if showering side by side could somehow increase the intimacy between herself and Santana.

Not that intimacy was a problem between them anymore if the weekend was anything to go by; humping a person to orgasm was a real ice-breaker as far as increasing intimacy goes.

Brittany flushed as she remembered what they'd done together in Santana's bed after the party on Friday night. They didn't even kiss before they were heatedly rocking against each other's thighs and moaning out their releases. And then Santana had finally kissed her as Brittany knew she'd wanted to do. Brittany had wanted her to as well and it certainly hadn't been a disappointment.

Even though Santana was shy it was still the best girl kiss Brittany had ever had- but that was probably because she had wanted it so much more than any other kiss she'd ever shared. And though their make-out session on Saturday stayed relatively tame in comparison to what they'd done the night before- Santana's kisses had only grown bolder with practice.

Brittany couldn't wait until the next party they were invited to- where she and Santana would be able to test out their new party favour of "making out for the boys". It wasn't ideal but Brittany would take any opportunity to be able to kiss Santana again. But Brittany was quickly realising that she really didn't want to have to wait that long to have a reason to kiss Santana; which was probably why she was currently considering joining Santana in her shower.

Brittany realised she was wasting precious time as she got caught up in her memories and hurriedly looked around to double-check that everyone was still busy in their showers.

Even though Brittany was quite certain that it was Santana currently under the running shower in front of her she still decided to take a quick peek just in case- she couldn't imagine the mortification if she unexpectedly jumped in to one of her other teammate's showers by accident.

She wasn't even entirely sure how Santana was going to take it…

Gently pulling back the curtain the tiniest bit, Brittany peeped and sure enough her breath caught in her throat at the same expanse of bronzed back that Brittany had sneakily glimpsed when Santana had changed for bed in front of her. But of course Santana had been somewhat clothed then as she awkwardly shimmied from one outfit into another, whereas now she was completely nude in front of her.

_'Duh…'_ Brittany realised as she shook herself out of her stupor as though only just realising that Santana would be naked in the shower…

And of course with Santana standing with her back to her, completely unaware of Brittany's perving, Brittany took an extra second to admire the curves of Santana's toned butt before she flung open the shower curtain and jumped inside quickly pulling it shut behind her.

Santana didn't scream as Brittany had figured was a very big possibility…

But she did spin on her heel with fists raised and looking like she about to murder whoever had accidently opened her shower curtain while it was obviously being occupied.

"What the fuc-" Santana's curse died on her lips as she registered that her shower hadn't just accidentally been opened but rather infiltrated by Brittany who was now in there along with her.

Santana's eyes opened comically wide in a mixture of surprise and panic.

The shower seemed way too small with the both of them in it.

"Britt!" Santana hissed as the panic overpowered the surprise, "What the hell are you doin-"

Brittany jumped as Santana's temper flared in reflex and hurriedly moved to distract her, crashing her lips hard against Santana's and Santana's body against the far shower wall in turn.

Santana sweet, doting smile from earlier was long gone.

Santana winced as the shower dial dug into her back but Brittany merely continued to take advantage of her distraction to increase the force of the kiss until Santana stopped struggling and eventually submitted, slumping back against the shower wall in defeat.

When Brittany was satisfied that Santana wasn't going to push her out of the stall to land on her butt in the middle of the room, Brittany pressed another soft peck to Santana's lips and then pulled away as her eyes danced with mischief.

Santana's eyes were still wide but no longer filled with terror… just a reserved sort of confusion as she stared unsurely back at Brittany.

Brittany knew she was a forward person but even she had to admit that ambushing Santana during her school shower of all places was perhaps a little too forward even for her.

Especially when she knew Santana was terrified of their secret weekend rendezvous being found out. Surely being discovered in a shower together would be ten times as worse…

"Britt?" Santana whimpered as she stood there frozen on the spot. Santana clearly didn't know what to think.

"Shh," Brittany hummed as she stepped closer once more so she could speak into Santana's ear. "No one will hear over the showers…"

Brittany took a step back so that she was back under the steady spray of Santana's shower as she beckoned at Santana to join her with a playful smile. It was then that Santana seemed to realise her nakedness as Brittany pulled away only to notice that Brittany was still covered by a towel. It made her self-conscious in a way she wasn't used to feeling as she tried to cover herself up with her hands.

"No," Santana shook her head as a whisper stumbled from her lips nervously. "We- we can't, we're at school."

Brittany pouted as Santana fumbled for a reason to reject her but she remembered the look in Santana's eye earlier when she caught her staring; she knew Santana wanted it just as much as she did- she was just scared.

"Just a kiss?" Brittany bargained cutely and watched as Santana bit her lip as she thought the request over. "One kiss?"

Brittany carefully closed the distance between them once more and placed a hand on Santana's elbows, pulling her body back from the wall and towards her under the spray. Santana came willingly though she continued to try and shield her nakedness from Brittany's eyes and avoid her gaze. When Santana was close enough Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's back and pulled her flush against her.

"Kiss me like you did on Saturday," Brittany whispered suggestively into Santana's ear just loud enough to hear over the sound of water falling on them and the echo of the other showers still running.

Santana gasped in surprise because Brittany just did the one thing they'd managed to avoid as she acknowledged out loud what they had already done together.

Brittany was learning how skittish Santana could be and she knew she was pushing her luck but she believed that if she could make Santana feel safe then she wouldn't run from her.

If Brittany was what she really wanted after all…

Santana was shaking in her arms and Brittany held on tight, trying to enjoy what she could of their closeness in that moment as she started to second guess herself.

But then Santana shook her head as though trying to clear her thoughts and raised her head. Her eyes were closed rebelliously but she released her hold on her own body and slid her hands up to blindly grasp at Brittany's face. When she found purchase she held firmly to Brittany's cheeks and tilted Brittany's face down to meet her.

Her kiss was desperate and hard with obvious nerves but still reassured Brittany loud and clear that she hadn't forced Santana into anything she didn't already want.

Brittany smiled as she melted into the kiss, feeling Santana relax along with her as Brittany pushed her tongue into Santana's mouth and flicked at her playfully. Santana sighed as her hands slid to the back of Brittany's neck and played with her wet hair as she pulled herself closer to Brittany's body.

**"Brittany? Are you still in there?"**

Quinn's annoyed voice from just beyond the shower curtain was enough to make Brittany and Santana jump apart as Santana's eyes snapped open and looked at Brittany with renewed panic.

**"Come on Britt! We're going to be late."**

Brittany continued to watch Santana as she darted for her towel hanging on a nearby hook and hurriedly wrapped it around herself. Santana was freaking out- that much was obvious and as Brittany tried to get her bearings once more so she could figure out how to get out of this situation without completely scarring Santana, Brittany became aware of the sudden stillness in the room.

How long had they been kissing?

It sounded like theirs was one of the only showers still running.

Brittany frowned as Santana continued to dart her eyes around as though looking for an escape route.

"Santana," Brittany whispered to get her attention. "It's going to be okay…"

Santana's eyes snapped back to Brittany's and she started shaking her head in opposition to whatever Brittany was planning on doing.

Brittany ignored her and pushed forward to turn off the shower making it very clear to Quinn which remaining stall she was in.

"Britt!" Santana gasped in a panic-stricken exhale as she suddenly felt cornered and backed up against the wall as she stared at the curtain as though expecting Quinn to burst in.

"Shh," Brittany hushed her and motioned for her to stay put as she spun on her heel and darted past the shower curtain only displacing it momentarily and keeping Santana hidden from sight.

"Ugh, finally!" Quinn groaned as she took in the sorry sight of a sopping wet Brittany now standing in an ever-increasing puddle of water. "What took you so long?"

"I forgot how to turn the shower off," Brittany shrugged, playing it off as an easy mistake.

"But why is your towel so wet?" Quinn continued to stare, completely befuddled.

"Well I remembered that you put a towel on after you shower… I thought that if I put it on it might help to turn the water off…" Brittany spun with forced innocence.

Quinn stood shaking her head at Brittany, not being able to truly comprehend how the other girl had lasted as long as she had in the world.

"Well come on then," Quinn grumbled impatiently. "Honestly Brittany, I'm not your mother- I can't take care of you every step of the way. We need you for Nationals and can't afford you catching pneumonia because you can't remember how to get out of a damn shower."

Brittany blankly looked back at Quinn knowing it would only make her look more pathetic; anything to draw attention towards herself and away from the stall where Santana was still hiding.

Quinn huffed as she turned to lead the way back to the lockers so Brittany could get dry.

"Santana's my second in command and where the hell is she? Not here that's for sure! She doesn't wait around to get stuck with babysitter duty. Bitch leaves it all to me to take care of you," Quinn continued to rant.

Brittany couldn't help smiling as she imagined Santana's face at hearing Quinn mouth off about her. She was a little surprised that it wasn't enough to draw Santana out of her hiding place.

"Well not anymore! From now on I'm going to put her on constant Brittany-watch," Quinn distractedly continued to blabber as Brittany pulled on a change of clothes. "Wherever you go, she goes… even if it's into the damn shower together!"

Brittany smirked to herself at that knowing that Quinn was only exaggerating because she was frustrated… but it was still funny that Quinn had just described what she and Santana had just done.

And then her smirk turned into a full smile as she realised she may have just found herself another loophole;

She already had a loophole that allowed her to make out with Santana at parties.

And now she had a loophole to spend as much of her time with Santana as she wanted- because Quinn was insisting she do just that.

It was starting to look like she and Santana were only doing what everyone else expected them to;

_Strange_ how when no one else was looking they just did it even more.

fin.


End file.
